


Blaze of Glory

by dragonflysoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Sam Winchester, BAMF Winchesters, Blaze of Glory, Fanart, Fanvids, Gen, Hottness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysoul/pseuds/dragonflysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never drew first, but I drew first blood." The boys being hawt and kick @ss. **Possible spoilers through 10x09**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Bon Jovi  
> No money made. No infringement intended.  
> Can also be found on youtube under dragonfly011

[Blaze of Glory](https://vimeo.com/119023693) from [dragonfly](https://vimeo.com/user6837223) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
